SkinnyDip Into Love
by Ability King KK
Summary: While at the Battle Tower, Ash tries to clear his head by going to the lake.  When he gets there, he sees something he didn't think he'd ever see.  Abilityshipping.  Rated M for nudity.  Request from johnnyd2 on deviantART.


**This was a request from :iconjohnnyd2: on dA, who requested an Abilityshipping one-shot where Ash and Anabel go skinny-dipping. *grin* Enjoy.**

**-:-**

It was nighttime and not a living soul was awake, except for one. Inside one of the guest rooms of Anabel's home, slept Ash, or at least, he tried to sleep. The future Master tossed and turned as he tried to get to sleep, but couldn't get the thoughts of Anabel out of his head.

'_Why am I thinking about her of a sudden? Could it be what I sensed from her earlier when she asked me to sense what was in her heart? Damn my cowardice for lying and saying I didn't sense anything!'_ thought Ash angrily.

Deciding that there was no way he could get some sleep, Ash carefully got out of bed so that he wouldn't wake Pikachu and headed outside to clear his head.

'_What exactly was it that I sensed in Anabel's heart? It felt familiar, but at the same time, unfamiliar…if that's even possible. The only thing I know is that felt like it got stronger whenever she looked at or talked to me,'_ thought Ash as he made his way to the lake.

Ash sat by the lake's edge and then leaned back on the grass with his hands behind his head. The few minutes of thinking and watching the stars were interrupted when Ash heard the sound of splashing. He sat up and looked out to the lake to find the source, hoping it wasn't the Gyarados that lived under the waters.

Eyes adjusting to the dark, Ash found what he was looking for not far from where he was.

"Anabel?" questioned Ash in a shocked whisper.

It wasn't really Anabel that shocked him. It was what he saw her doing that shocked him. From what he could see, she was skinny-dipping. He felt a strange sensation come over him.

From where he sat he could see her breasts, not very big, but not at all small. Perfect was the only thing that came to his mind, which he thought was cliché, but it worked.

'_She looks so beautiful with the moonlight glittering off her wet body. Wait, where'd that come from? …Who cares, its true. I wonder…'_

Ash finished that thought with a mischievous grin as he started to take off his t-shirt and boxers, the only items of clothing he was wearing. He quickly and quietly made his way into the water and over to Anabel.

-:-

Meanwhile, with Anabel, she was having her own thoughts about a certain raven-haired hero.

'_Why? Why did he have to lie to me? Why did he have to say he couldn't sense what was in my heart? …If he didn't feel that way about me, he could have at least told me to my face,'_ thought Anabel as a tear rolled down her face.

The next thing she knew, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Thinking it might have been a wild Pokémon; she turned around to see what it needed help with, only to come face-to-face with the boy she loved.

"A-Ash?"

Anabel quickly dove under the water in embarrassment, but came right back up, glowing red, as she saw that he was as naked as the day he was born.

"Hey, Anabel!" greeted Ash.

"Wh-Why are you naked?" yelled Anabel.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Ash calmly, pointing over at the pile of her clothes that he noticed when he made his way over to her. Anabel just blushed even more.

"…Please don't tell anyone. This is just something I do to relax when I'm alone and no one, and I mean no one, knows this about me," said Anabel.

"Don't worry, Anabel, you're secret is safe with me!" grinned Ash.

"Thank you. Now why are you here and naked?"

"I figured you could use some company," replied Ash, not knowing his mistake until afterwards.

"Were you spying on me?" yelled the Maiden, glaring at the boy.

"No, I swear! I couldn't sleep, so I came down to the lake to clear my head. I then heard a splash, saw you, and wanted to know what you were doing!" explained Ash.

She could feel that he was telling the truth. Surprisingly, that made her angry. He'll tell her the truth about this, but not about earlier? She knew she really shouldn't say anything, but her anger won over common sense. It was Ash's turn to be surprised as Anabel gave him a glare.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"But I just told you the truth…"

"Not about this! I'm talking about earlier when I asked you to sense what was in my heart!"

"Eh? How did…?"

"If you didn't feel that way about me, you should have just said so to my face!" yelled Anabel, tears in her eyes. She then turned her back on him and said quietly, "You didn't have to lie to me, Ash."

She expected to hear him swim away after she yelled at him. What she didn't expect was one arm to wrap around her waist, the other arm to wrap around her torso, and him to rest his head in the crook of her neck. Letting out a soft gasp as she felt his member pressed against her, she listened to him speak.

"I'm sorry, Anabel. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just confused," said Ash, his warm breath against her wet skin making her shiver in excitement.

"How could you be confused by something like that, Ash? A girl never had feelings for you before?"

"Actually, there were two girls, but it didn't feel right. One girl, Misty, I learned had feelings for me sometime during my travels in the Orange Islands, but she was really violent at times so I kind of had to ignore it at times. The other girl, Macy, said she had feelings for me when her Slugma evolved during our battle in the Silver Conference, but she seemed more like a fangirl than anything else," explained Ash.

"So you don't know what real love from a girl is like?" asked Anabel as she leaned against Ash, her pale skin melding with his tan skin.

"Not the kind you have for me, Anabel."

She had to ask one more question that was bugging her. She really hoped for a positive answer.

"Do you love me, Ash?"

"…I don't know, honestly. It feels like there's something, but I can't be too sure. I mean, you're very kind and very beautiful, but aren't there supposed to be other reasons to love someone?"

Anabel blushed when Ash called her beautiful. What really got her was the feeling she sensed emanate from him. She got her answer. She raised her hand and rested it on his, which was resting on her left breast. She had to suppress a moan when he unconsciously gave her breast a small squeeze.

"I love you, too, Ash," smiled Anabel.

They floated there, naked and in each other's arms, looking at the stars. Both were happy that they found someone they loved. Anabel was humming it pleasure as Ash was laying butterfly kisses down her neck. He suddenly stopped when he thought of something.

"Anabel?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to wait for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know that I'll be leaving for the rest of journey soon. I know that you'd have to stay here to run the Battle Tower. How will this work out if we so far from each other?"

"It will work out, Ash. I know it will. I love you and I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes," smiled Anabel, laying her head on his shoulder. He then laid his head gently on hers.

"The I promise not to make you wait very long, Anabel. Come on, we should get out before we catch a cold."

Nodding in agreement, the two swam to shore and collected their clothes. Anabel then let out a loud 'eep' when Ash scooped her up and started to carry her bridal-style to her home, both still naked.

"A-Ash?" stuttered Anabel. "At least let me put my clothes back on!"

"You know, its almost like we're married. Me carrying you over the threshold," laughed Ash, ignoring Anabel's plea. She blushed heavily at the thought of being his wife.

"We're too young to be married though, Ash," pointed out Anabel, resting her head against his chest. She couldn't seem to take her eyes of his abs.

"I know. Hey, Anabel? We should do this again sometime. You know, skinny-dip? It was fun doing it with you."

Anabel could only smile.

"I'd love to, Ash."

They entered the house and Ash carried Anabel to her room. After he put her on the bed, he was about to leave for his own room, but was held back by Anabel grabbing his wrist.

"Stay with me?"

Ash couldn't refuse, so he nodded his head. Before he got into the bed, he went over to close and lock the door. He then made it back to the bed, got under the covers, and brought Anabel into his arms. They then happily went into a peaceful slumber, naked.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Partly inspired by the one-shot 'An Unexpected Night' by elementalfiredragon. Only difference is that this had no lemon.**

**Well, I hope you guys and gals enjoyed reading it. This has been Ability Writer KK, giving you more Abilityshipping/SatoLila love. See you guys next time!**


End file.
